zenkorafandomcom-20200213-history
Count Oven von Zoof
"Tally ho, the enemy is finished!" :::-- Count Oven von Zoof Count Oven von Zoof (born Zerpeary 34th, 2591) is a super occasionally known also as Captain Newo in the world of Achopz. Biography 'Early life' Born an heir to the Von Zoof fortune, including the (at the time) dilapidated Von Zoof Manor on the outskirts of Istapolis, the young Oven von Zoof showed a remarkable interest and capability with animals, fueling him with the means to achieve success in his early school years. To the reputed delight of his parents, he also showed signs of the legendary powers of his ancestral line that had remained dormant for several generations until then. Unlike most other superpowered humans of his day, Oven von Zoof was never forced to adopt a civilian, non-powered identity, as he was sheltered by his noble heritage and did not pursue active superheroics. 'Late adolescence and onwards' As is the tradition of the Von Zoof line, when he reached the age of sixteen, he was officially given the title of Count Oven von Zoof. While enrolled at the Istapolitan University of Arts and Sciences, he met and befriended the soon-to-become renowed scientist, Doctor Aych Acidean. At the time, Acidean had recently begun to suffer from the emergence of his wildly uncontrollable powers. With the aid of Count Oven von Zoof, whose own latent powers exhibited a certain resistance to Dr. Acidean's, the latter began to recover. Simultaneously, the duo found themselves under the tutelage of yet another super: Professor Ipus Platt, under whom they undertook a mentor-pupil relationship, working for hours on end to explore and expand the boundaries of current scientiic knowledge as well as nourish their magical abilities. On Darcember 37th, 2610, he completed construction of the all-terrain vehicle Newozoof with the guidance of Treme. Less than a year later, he astonished the scientific community with the successful reanimation of dead tissue with artificial implantations of the zombie undead virus, creating the lifeform Bass who would go on to become his butler and trusted friend. 'The Von Zoof Expeditions' :For more details on this topic, see The Von Zoof Expeditions. Using the supernatural powers of his servant Bass in conjuction with the Newozoof submersible, Count Oven von Zoof embarked on a series of journeys into the lesser explored regions of the world. In what would soon become the noble, widely publicized Von Zoof Expeditions, the Count discovered several species of animals previously thought to have been extinct, and played a intensely major role in rescuing several endangered others, the most well-known of which is the zyperus fox. The expeditions were brought to an end by the untimely death of Dr. Acidean; upon hearing the tragic news, he immediately ceased all activity and returned at once to Istapolis for the funeral arrangements. 'Later life' Using the vast fortune acquired from several scientific and veterinarian institutions across the globe for his biological findings, for which he was officially awarded the title of Captain Newo, Count Oven von Zoof was able to renovate and renew the crumbling foundations of the once-stately Von Zoof Manor, restoring it to a grandeur surpassing even that of its time of construction. Retiring from active study, he established the soon-to-become world famous Zoofund and proceeded to lead a comfortable life with his servant Bass, often lending an inviting guest room to weary travellers. Near the end of the Darklight Alliance and the invasion of Istapolis by hordes of Shadowing troops, the Von Zoof Manor was destroyed, with Bass severely injured in the process. In retaliation, the Count set off in the Newozoof to Castle von Sangeos, proving an invaluable source of firepower against the offensive militia. Later, during the rise of General Tidus Wrentt's anti-super campaign and C.U.S.P., he yet again played a major role in repulsing the initial attacks by reawakening and recruiting Stickman's army of stilkers. Powers and abilities :See also: House of Zoof Count Oven von Zoof has the ability to transform any part of his body into living water, which then exhibits the power to increase both in volume and mass, as well as change into shape he desires. He cannot extend this control and capability to any source of water other than his own body, but the individual molecules of his 'personal' water will not bond to other water molecules in such a way as to cause his disintegration. If any part of his body that is currently composed of water touches any liquid or semi-liquid material less than 1200 kg/m³, the entirety of that section of his body will instantly begin transforming into the material. If he does not revert back to a state of flesh and bone, the material will again revert back to pure water after a varying period of time. The speed of this conversion and the amount of time for which it lasts is directly proportional to the amount of foreign material he comes into contact with, and is also inversely proportional to its density. Such 'compatible' materials include but are not limited to items such as wine, milk, mud, etc. Over a lengthy period of training, he has acquired a controlled 'immunity' to this ability; that is, he can override and render this ability inactive at will. As a side effect of his powers, the Count is incapable of thirst; however, he too is susceptible to discomfort if subjected to increasing amounts of dehydration. If at any time the area surrounding his respiratory system has been transformed, he loses the need to breathe. These abilities are hereditary and unique to the Von Zoof line, of which he is a descendant. The Newozoof :Main article: The Newozoof The Newozoof is Captain Newo's own personal armored all-terrain vehicle. Trivia *Count Oven von Zoof is the current holder of the world records for knick-knack collection, for both number and quality. *He possesses both a formidably proficient skill as a violinist, as well as the fiddle belonging to the legendary lost set of Stauf instruments. *Among his collection of both antique and modernized automobiles is a Gambrolhini Trevonen, one of only nine genuine models in the world. It has been customized to include both an overhauled engine and a rocket booster, which occupies most of the trunk space where it is hidden. Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von Zoof, Count Oven von